Lucky 38 Casino
Lucky 38 Casino The Lucky 38 was founded in Las Vegas before the Great War, owned and operated by Robert House. It was intended to be open to all classes, providing luxury to anyone able to pay for it. Secretly, House had also predicted the onset of the Great War and turned the Lucky 38 into a fortress. History The Lucky 38 tower was fitted with long-range laser cannons linked to massive processing centers, which would shoot down almost all of the nuclear missiles aimed at Vegas. A massive underground storage facility was built to house a Securitron army. To finish everything, Mr. House built a preservation chamber in which his body was connected directly to the Lucky 38's mainframe, uploading his mind into his expansive computer system and allowing for a form of immortality. During the Great War of 2077, the platinum poker chip that contained the software needed to upgrade his operating system failed to arrive. Mr. House was able to save Vegas from destruction, but a systems crash threw him into a coma until 2130. After awakening, he used his Securitrons to patrol the wasteland and stay abreast of the political and social climate. In 2274, House found NCR scouts on Hoover Dam. For the first time in almost 200 years, the tower came to life. Securitrons quickly wiped Vegas of raiders and House struck a deal with the three largest tribes, turning them into the Three Families to control his casinos. While the city was renovated to attract the NCR and rapidly became a major tourist destination and foothold of the NCR in the Mojave, the Lucky 38 remained sealed to the public. In 2281, the courier hired to deliver the platinum chip tracked it down and killed Benny, the leader of the Chairmen who had stolen it. Co-opting Benny's plan for a takeover of New Vegas, Courier Six killed House and took control of the Lucky 38 and Securitron army. After ousting both the NCR and Legion from the Mojave and maintaining the independence of New Vegas, Courier Six renovated the Lucky 38 and reopened it as a resort. As of 2287, the Lucky 38 serves as both the headquarters for Courier Six's benevolent dictatorship and one of the choicest hotels and casinos on the Strip. To cut down on costs, virtually the entire staff is robotic. Layout Casino The main floor of the building, containing dozens of blackjack, poker, and roulette tables and a central elevator. The cashier's office provides a way for patrons to exchange money for chips and vice versa. A door in the back of the floor provides access to the Studio Club. A bar is available as well. Studio Club A private section of the casino for high rollers. Contains a bar, lounge seats, pool tables, an elevator, and access to the restaurant. The Lucky Restaurant The restaurant for the casino, featuring the best cuisine the wasteland has to offer (including recipes contributed by Courier Six from his adventures). Seating is available for 50 tables, as well as 20 stools ringing the island bar.